


Kakashi Meets Iruka

by GingerAnn



Series: Worst Kept Secret of Konoha [1]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-14
Updated: 2018-07-14
Packaged: 2019-06-10 04:38:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 932
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15283830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GingerAnn/pseuds/GingerAnn
Summary: Kakashi makes a new friend.





	Kakashi Meets Iruka

**Author's Note:**

> This starts about six months after the Nine-Tails attack on the village and spans about a year.

Kakashi didn’t move as the younger boy approached the Memorial Stone. This has been going on for months. Kakashi didn't know if the boy came to the stone every day or if he just happened to be there the same days as Kakashi. They never spoke. Never looked directly at each other. They just stood a few feet apart and stared at the stone. Mourning alone, but not quite alone. Kakashi did notice that the boy’s silent tears seemed to be less frequent now. 

Kakashi thought back to something Jiraiya said to him once. About talking to someone every day. That was how you build bonds. Bonds were important. Minato said the same thing years ago. Bonds were important to ninja. Gave them a reason to fight. A reason not to give up. 

Kakashi was trying to come up with something to say to the boy. After running various scenarios - none of which turned out well - through his head, Kakashi gave up. He had enough bonds. He had Gai, Asuma, and Kurenai. That was more than enough friends for Kakashi. More bonds meant more people to lose. 

Kakashi turned to leave when the boy spoke.

“I’m Iruka,” he said.

Kakashi turned and looked at him. He was still staring at the stone.

“Iruka Umino,” he said. “Sorry about... whoever you lost.”

Kakashi studied the boy. He was still young, pre-genin definitely, looked about 10 years old. He had a scar running across his cheeks and nose. His brown hair was pulled up in a ponytail. 

“Kakashi,” Kakashi said.

“Yeah. I know. All the teachers at the Academy talk about how you’re some genius or something,” Iruka said.

Kakashi’s eye widened at that. The kid sounded... annoyed? People in the village didn’t talk to Kakashi like that. People were fearful of him. In awe. Never annoyed. 

“Should I apologize?” Kakashi asked.

“No. Not your fault that everyone wants to kiss your ass.”

“Do you kiss your mother with that mouth, kid?” Kakashi asked. 

The second Iruka looked at him, Kakashi knew he fucked up. Fucked up so bad. The look of anger in those brown eyes almost made Kakashi flinch. 

“My mother is dead,” the boy said before stomping off.

 

Kakashi was surprised to see Iruka was back the next morning. 

They stood in silence for awhile before Iruka began to leave.

“Sorry,” Kakashi said, not looking towards the boy. “I didn’t know.”

Iruka stopped and let out a sigh.

“I know. And I know you didn’t mean anything by it,” Iruka said turning back around. “It just... hurts.”

Kakashi nodded.

“Who did you lose?” Iruka asked softly.

“Everyone,” Kakashi replied before walking away.

Kakashi was sent on a mission that evening and was gone for a month.

Iruka wasn’t standing at the stone when Kakashi arrived the morning after he returned. Kakashi frowned. For some reason, he missed the kid.

As Kakashi was about to leave, Iruka ran over. 

“Anyone asks, I’ve been here the whole time,” he whispered.

Kakashi didn’t have time to respond before someone else ran into the clearing. One of the Academy teachers, if Kakashi remembered correctly. And he always remembered correctly. The man was covered in glitter. And furious.

“Iruka!” the man shouted.

“Yes, sir?” Iruka asked politely.

“I know it was you!” The man shouted.

“What was me?” Iruka asked with wide eyes.

“You know what!”

“Could you kindly quiet down,” Kakashi said.

“Kakashi! Sir, I apologize,” the man said with a bow.

Kakashi rolled his eye and sighed.

“Iruka, come with me. Now,” the teacher demanded. 

“Why?” Iruka asked.

“You will...” the teacher began.

“If you are not going to be respectful, leave,” Kakashi interrupted. “And I don’t know what you think Iruka did, but he has been here all morning.”

“What... But...” The teacher stuttered.

Kakashi raised an eyebrow at the older man. Who gave Iruka one more angry look before stomping away. Muttering to himself as he did.

“Thanks,” Iruka said after the teacher was out of earshot. 

“What did you do?” Kakashi asked.

“Bucket full of glitter over the door,” Iruka said with a smile.

“Why?”

“Because it was funny,” Iruka said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. 

Kakashi rolled his eye and turned back to the stone.

“Well, I gotta get to class. See you tomorrow,” Iruka said before jogging off.

This trend continued for months. 

“What is with all the pranks?” Kakashi asked, after once again lying to give Iruka an alibi. 

“I told you, they’re fun,” Iruka replied.

“But they catch you. What fun is there in getting into trouble all the time?”

Iruka didn’t respond for so long that Kakashi didn’t think he was going to.

“They notice me,” Iruka whispered, almost too soft for Kakashi to hear him. 

Kakashi looked over at the boy. He was looking at the ground, kicking at the dirt.

“I notice you,” Kakashi said.

Iruka’s head shot up and he looked at Kakashi with wide eyes.

“Come on. Ramen, my treat. Then, I can help you with that jutsu you’ve been having trouble with,” Kakashi said.

Iruka narrowed his eyes.

“And I’ll help you with some stealth skills so you won’t get caught as much,” Kakashi added, smiling under his mask. “If they find out I’m lying for you I’ll get a lecture from the Hokage. Do you really want me to suffer through that?”

Iruka smiled at Kakashi before grabbing his hand. Kakashi let himself be dragged from the stone. Eager to spend more time with the boy. Bonds were important for a ninja, after all.

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on Tumblr: http://gingerann.tumblr.com/


End file.
